Anna, are you ok?
by Kasiel 16
Summary: Cambios en el fic: Ren y Anna están juntos, y como cualquier otra pareja, también pasan por distintas etapas. El problema viene cuando las cosas se complican demasiado. Ren/Anna y leve Hao/Matty.
1. Miradas

Por fin sonó el último timbre de aquella mañana. La clase entera se revolucionó y, mientras algunos alumnos todavía guardaban sus materiales, a otros tan sólo les bastó con coger la mochila del suelo para después salir del aula.

En pocos minutos apenas quedaban personas dentro, entre las que se encontraba Anna. Mientras amontonaba los libros a un lado para dejar su mesa vacía, vio como el hermano de Yoh entraba en la clase, seguramente para esperar a Marion y a Matty.

Anna parecía no tener mucha prisa en salir del instituto ese día; cuando la mayoría ya estaban cerrando las mochilas, ella ni siquiera había guardado sus bolígrafos. Aparentaba tener la cabeza en otro sitio, pero aún así estuvo atenta cuando Hao se le acercó por detrás.

-… ¿se puede saber qué quieres? –le preguntó ella cuando se fijó en como el chico la miraba de reojo –. Creo que te equivocaste de rubia; Marion está más atrás.

-¿Sólo eso? –respondió él, sonriendo –. Me refiero a que si no vas a meterte conmigo como sueles hacer cada vez que estoy a menos de cinco metros de ti –le aclaró cuando le pareció ver que la chica no había entendido su pregunta.

-Déjame ya. No estoy de humor.

Pero ella seguía sin insultarle… tratándose de Anna, no sólo resultaba chocante, sino también algo aterrador, pues por lo que se veía le resultaba más interesante ver como Ren y Horo se peleaban en la entrada que ponerse a criticar a Hao.

-Mmm… No creo que sea sólo tu mal humor –murmuró–. Vengaaa, confiésalo… _are you ok, Annie?_

Ante la bromita del Asakura, finalmente a la chica no le quedó otra opción que recoger todas sus cosas y dejarle una bonita marca a Hao en toda la cara antes de marcharse. Ese chico cada vez le desesperaba con más rapidez…

Ya ni siquiera podía observar a Ren tranquilamente sin que el muy imbécil la molestara.

* * *

Parece que este es mi verano de los drabbles xD Pero tranquilos; para los interesados, ya terminé el resumen-guión o como querais llamarlo, de un fic Hao/Horo, como Sad quiso!Ese tendrá varios capítulos (no me apasiona la pareja, pero la idea quedaba bien con ellos dos), aunque todavía tengo dos oneshots por terminar y un drabble que espero que me quede bien cuando lo escriba.

Bueno, esta idea surgió por una chorrada, básicamente. La frase en cursiva es de la canción Smooth Criminal, de Michael Jackson, y como se repite varias veces, pues al final me hizo gracia y me imaginé alguna escena en la que alguien molestara a Anna diciéndole eso xD. Soy así, qué se le va a hacer... Ah, y sí, Anna miraba a Ren por lo que estais pensando.

**Reviews?**


	2. Relaciones

**Aclaraciones: **En principio sólo iba a ser un drabble, pero alguien en algún review me pidió a ver si podía sacar algo más, y bueno, al final sí que surgió algo. Hay Ren/Anna, y el fic constará de cuatro drabbles, cada uno basándose en una etapa por la que pasa la pareja: cuando se gustan, cuando empiezan a salir, cuando todo se complica... Lo aclaro para que luego nadie se extrañe por si los capitulos no siguen una línea concreta.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**II - Relaciones**

¿Quién no se ha pasado alguna vez una clase entera contando los minutos hasta la deseada media hora del recreo para luego salir de clase y... no hacer absolutamente nada?

Eso mismo le pasaba la mayoría de días a Anna, quien pocas veces encontraba algo interesante que hacer entre tanto idiota a su alrededor. Pero aquel día fue distinto. Mientras salían juntos de la cafetería, Ren le aseguró que esa mañana no iba a tener tiempo para aburrirse.

-¿En el vestuario? ¿Tú estás bien? -susurró ella en cuanto vio las intenciones de su novio-. No sabía que te iba esto.

Ren simplemente sonrió y cerró la puerta después de vigilar que nadie más pasara por allí. Se acercó a Anna por detrás y rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

-Y no me va -contestó-, pero la semana pasada me dejaste a medias, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, lo recordaba. Aún así, no le reprochó nada, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de los besos que recibía por todo el cuello. Cuando Ren ya se cansó, cogió a Anna de la mano y se acercaron hacia donde estaban los bancos y las taquillas de algunos alumnos.

El chico se sentó en uno de ellos y, mostrando una de sus exclusivas sonrisas pícaras, invitó a la rubia a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Ella enseguida aceptó, para así poder besar de nuevo esos labios que tan bien sabía manejar su dueño. Ren obligaba a Anna a acercar tanto su cabeza a la suya que apenas podía tomar aire entre beso y beso, pero no le importaba. En el fondo esa clase de detalles le gustaban, e incluso le hacía gracia ver a su novio cuando se ponía en ese plan tan insaciable. Cómo se notaba que ya llevaban varios días sin poder estar a solas; las manos de Ren no dejaron de moverse en todo momento, hasta que una de ellas finalmente se deslizó debajo del vestido de Anna.

A esas alturas, la idea que había tenido su novio ya no le parecía para nada descabellada. Ahora sólo les tocaba controlar sus constantes gemidos por si a alguien se le ocurría pasar cerca del vestuario. En general todo el mundo se quedaba en el patio a esas horas, y nadie más se encerraba en las aulas con su pareja para hacer cosas poco apropiadas en un centro escolar... ¿o tal vez sí?

El grito de una chica fue lo que les alarmó. Provenía de detrás de unas taquillas, así que no tardaron demasiado en arreglarse el vestido y colocarse la camisa. Las voces se iban acercando poco a poco.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¡Te dije que no quería que me hicieras eso!! -exclamó Matty dando un portazo al salir del vestuario.

-Pero Matty, ¡no te enfades! Si hay confianza... ¡Anda, hola pareja! -saludó Hao mientras terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón-. Qué, ¿también de folleteo por aquí?

No pudo decir nada más; en apenas segundos, Anna corría detrás de él dispuesta a, como mínimo, raparle la cabeza por haberles interrumpido. Ren no les siguió, con la rubia Hao ya tendría bastante. Él ya se encargaría de matarlo en el próximo ensayo.

Mentalmente, Ren apuntó otra cruz pendiente en su lista de encuentros con su novia. Ya era la segunda vez que se quedaba a medias.

* * *

Iba a tardar un poco más en subirlo, pero habéis tenido suerte de que hoy me levanté generosa. Y por cierto, igual que pasó como con A dos Bandas (que mientras no se me vaya ocurriendo ninguna idea para sustituir a ese fic, iré poniendo Ren/Anna en donde pueda xD), este fic tiene como madrina a Flou, porque le hacía ilusión y me lo pidió. Que no os entre la envidia xD.

Y para los que leyeron Fugaces (Hao/Nichrome) y les gustó, puede que escriba otro drabble con esa pareja, como una pequeña continuación.

**Reviews?**


	3. Conflictos egoístas

**III - Conflictos egoístas**

Aquella tarde no habían quedado, pero aún así Anna se presentó en casa de su novio. Ya habían terminado la época de exámenes, así que los dos tenían más tiempo libre para poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro. O al menos eso creía la rubia.

Ren abrió la puerta y la saludó con un beso. Cuando ambos entraron en la habitación, lo primero en lo que se fijaron los ojos de Anna fue en la guitarra roja que había junto al escritorio, donde estaba la carpeta en la que Ren guardaba las letras de sus canciones. Lo tenía todo bien

preparado al lado de su mochila.

-Vas a salir -afirmó. Ni siquiera hacía falta preguntarle, se notaba que había llegado en mal momento.

-Sí. Tengo ensayo dentro de media hora.

Anna se contuvo y prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Ya no sabía cuantas veces había escuchado esa frase en las últimas semanas. Cuando el _artista_ de su novio no tenía que ir a ensayar con todo el grupo, quedaba con Hao para componer temas nuevos, y si milagrosamente dejaba a un lado su música durante un rato, pues se pasaba el resto de horas entrenando o terminando las tareas de clase. Sin duda, Ren siempre conseguía sacar tiempo para todo.

Excepto para ella.

-Escúchame, Anna. Sé que acabas de llegar, pero tengo que marcharme ya -dijo mientras metía el instrumento en su funda -. Si quieres te llamo mañana y quedamos.

-No, déjalo. No me compensa caminar media hora para después llegar aquí y no verte ni diez minutos seguidos -contestó tajante, cruzándose de brazos -. ¿Qué pasa, ahora tengo que comprarme un teclado para que me hagas caso, o qué?

Ren dejó por un momento de guardarlo todo y miró seriamente a su novia. Suspiró con resignación. Otra escena de celos estaba al caer.

-¿Ya estás con la misma historia de siempre? Sabes que me toca ensayar casi todos los días, eso no es nada nuevo. Además, hoy ni siquiera habíamos quedado.

-¡Oh, perdona! No sabía que tenía que pedir hora para hacerle una visita a mi novio -protestó con ironía, y haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

Cuando discutía con ella, Ren necesitaba el doble de paciencia que con el resto de gente, pero en cuanto se mezclaba su enfado con el sarcasmo de la rubia, la cosa se complicaba mucho.

-Maldita sea, ¡no se trata de eso, Anna! Sabes que puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, pero no pretendas que deje el grupo atrás solo porque a ti te apetezca -contestó intentando no elevar el tono de voz-. Llevo años con ellos y no pienso hacer que las cosas cambien ahora. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?

-¡No! -exclamó ella, acercándose un poco más a Ren-. Mira, lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que no pases tanto de mí como lo estás haciendo últimamente. Para nada quiero separarte de tu grupito musical, porque aunque lo intentara, sé que no lograría alejarte de ese trío de idiotas.

Eran las tres palabras que usaba Anna para definir a los compañeros de Ren. Él sabía perfectamente que ni Horo ni Nichrome eran de su agrado, y muchísimo menos si también se incluía a Hao en la lista. No solía llamarles así delante de su pareja, pero a estas alturas ya le daba lo mismo.

Ren contó hasta diez en silencio antes de responder a Anna. Tampoco quería perder mucho más tiempo en buscar las palabras exactas; sabía que nada iba a mejorar.

-Puede que ellos sean muy idiotas, sí, pero al menos no son unos egoístas.

No respondió por intentar mantener su compostura, pero en realidad sabía que no era la única que podía pecar de puro egoísmo en esa habitación. Se le ocurrieron miles de insultos para adjudicarle al chico, pero no volvió a hablar hasta que abrió la puerta con la intención de marcharse. Aquel sería su último portazo en casa de los Tao.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Ren? -susurró-. Si tanta pasión sientes por la música... a partir de ahora, que te folle tu guitarra.

* * *

Hoy es el cumple de Kizu, así que muchísimas felicidades. Ésto es lo mínimo que puedo darte de regalo, aparte de los mensajes que ya dejé en tu blog esta mañana. No es el drabble más amistoso del fic, pero al menos te ríes un rato xD. Espero que te guste.

Tal vez muchos no os esperabáis lo del grupo de música, pero ¿quien no ha tenido en el instituto a un amigo que tocaba la guitarra? En fín, fue algo que surgió de golpe. Por otra parte, el próximo drabble ya será el último. Es una historia cortita, qué se le va a hacer. Eso sí, el fic en principio iba a ser de un único capítulo y algunas personas me dijeron que lo continuara. Quiero decir con ésto que, si alguien quiere que lo siga o haga como una especie de segunda parte y me sugiere ideas, pues puede decírmelo y así me lo pienso. Pero no prometo nada, ya aviso xDD.

**Reviews?**


	4. Revancha

**IV - Revancha**

Sus acordes improvisados resonaban por la clase de música. Allí se encontraban solos, él y su guitarra, trabajando para conseguir una nueva melodía. Con un poco de suerte, lograría componer algo bueno para su próxima canción.

Al apartar la mirada de las cuerdas, se dio cuenta de que alguien más le hacía compañía dentro del aula. Una joven lo observaba no hacía mucho desde la puerta, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Aún sigues aquí? -preguntó.

-Sí. Estaba esperando a que vinieras a buscarme -bromeó, esbozando una de sus sonrisas.

-Tus ganas, Hao.

Sin dejar de sonreír, miró de reojo a la chica que tenía enfrente; concretamente, a sus largas piernas. Tenía claro que su amigo fue un verdadero idiota al dejar pasar una oportunidad tan buena como aquella, aunque al menos pudo disfrutarla durante unos meses.

-Y si no venías a por mí, ¿entonces por qué sigues aquí tú también?

Hacía más de una hora que las clases habían terminado, pero aprovechando que el centro cerraba sus puertas tarde, Hao se quedó un poco más para no tener que soportar a su hermano en casa. No quería tenerlo detrás de él preocupándose en todo momento, así que decidió desahogarse allí mismo de la mejor forma que sabía: con su música.

-Escuché tu horrorosa canción desde el pasillo y vine a pararte antes de que empezaran a sangrarme los oídos.

-¿Y qué pasa? Un artista como yo cura sus penas componiendo o bebiendo, y ya que aquí no te dan ni un puto vaso de agua del grifo, pues lo único que me queda es esto -respondió tranquilamente, indicando con un gesto a su guitarra negra. Su diseño resaltaba mucho más que la de Ren a pesar de ser un modelo inferior.

Anna bufó incrédula por su comentario, pero el joven no le dio importancia. Sabía de sobra que ella nunca les consideraría ni a él ni a su grupo como unas promesas del rock alternativo, justo como Hao se veía en un futuro próximo.

-¿Curar tus penas? ¿Tú? -repitió, alzando la voz -. Pues sí que es algo grave, sí, porque desde que te conozco creo que nunca te he escuchado decir eso. ¿Qué ocurre, se te abrieron las puntas del pelo? -dijo con naturalidad.

-Te lo diré si te sientas conmigo -la invitó a sentarse a su lado, junto al amplificador -y me cuentas qué tal estás, después de todo lo que pasó con Ren. Fue... por culpa del grupo, ¿verdad?

-No, aquí estoy bien -contestó sin moverse de su sitio -. Y sobre lo otro, no te preocupes. Aunque suene extraño, esta vez la culpa no fue tuya, pero eso no significa que vuestra música me guste, y mucho menos vosotros. Y ahora, ¿ me vas a decir qué es lo que te ocurre a ti?

Fue una de las pocas veces que Anna le contestaba decentemente a una de sus preguntas, sin gritos ni evasiones de por medio. Tal vez la ruptura con Ren le había sentado peor de lo que Hao pensaba...

-La segunda parte la has cumplido, pero todavía no te he visto sentarte a mi lado -susurró él -, así que te quedarás sin saberlo.

-No. Sé que me lo dirás igualmente.

-No.

-Sí.

-No

-Vale, pues adiós -dijo dispuesta a marcharse.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, paró un momento al notar que Hao se levantaba de su sitio y avanzaba un poco hacia ella. No pudo evitar sonreír con algo de maldad al escuchar sus palabras.

-Matty me ha dejado -contestó, rindiéndose. Ahora era él quien se cruzaba de brazos -. Ya lo sabes. ¿Contenta?

Y tanto que lo estaba, sobretodo sabiendo que era la primera vez que una chica se atrevía a romper con Hao, y no al revés como ocurría siempre. Anna giró levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos del chico, quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Por fin la rubia tenía la oportunidad de soltarle aquella frase que tanto deseaba decirle.

-Oh, pobre. Y dime, Hao, _are you ok?_

* * *

Ésto se acabó. El final me gusta, creo que fue lo que me motivó a continuar el fic, sólo para que Anna le dijera eso y con algún motivo xD. Por cierto, ésto no lo he puesto en la historia porque tampoco me parecía importante, pero para quienes se quedaron con la curiosidad sobre la formación del grupo de música, en mi cabeza se veía así: Nichrome como vocalista y guitarrista, Ren y Hao son los compositores y tocan el bajo y la guitarra (eléctrica como la de Nichrome, claro) respectivamente, y por último Horo, que toca la batería.

Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis que sigo abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias para una posible continuación de la historia, siempre y cuando sean coherentes.

**Reviews?**


End file.
